1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection device, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly having two opposite connection interfaces adapted to respectively be coupled to a female connector of a backplane and a male connector of a hard drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,150 issued on Jun. 6, 2000, discloses an electrical connector assembly including a male section and a female section assembled together to be coupled between a female connector on a backplane in the computer and a male connector on a hard drive for establishing signal transmission between the hard drive and the backplane through the interconnections of such male and female sections. Specifically, the female section defines a female interface adapted for mating with the male connector from the hard drive, the male section defines an opposite male interface adapted to mate with the female connector from the backplane of the computer, and a plurality of contact terminals are configured to extend from the female interface towards the male interface for electrically connecting the female section with the male section. This configuration typically enables the female or male interface to supply one voltage for the male connector of the hard drive, or the female connector of the backplane.
The present problem the users confront, is that the female or male interface substantially requires an electronic device of a first predetermined voltage to be equipped therewith, while the electronic component available for the users has a second predetermined voltage. In other words, the conventional configuration has no capability to provide a flexible connection to different types of electronic devices, which may require voltages of different amounts.